


Caryl Drabbles (shippingrickyl)

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of Caryl drabbles from my tumblr shippingrickyl.  This'll be updated as I add more.</p><p>1. Carol loves testing out new pet names on Daryl<br/>2. If Daryl was on his own he'd outlive them all.<br/>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pookie?

Carol loves testing out pet names with Daryl.

She starts with ‘sweetie,’ and Daryl wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.

She tries ‘sweetheart’ next, and Daryl’s forehead creases and he frowns at her. She avoids that in future.

She learns that ‘darlin” will get her a half smile and a fond look, and that ‘babe’ will earn her an exasperated snort and an eyeroll. She files those away for reuse.

Over the months in the prison she keeps dropping new ones into conversation when they’re alone, and they steadily grow more and more ridiculous. ’Buttercup’, ‘honey bunch’, and ‘pumpkin’, ‘stinker’, and ‘lovebug’ all make appearances, to varying reactions.

But the day she tried out ’pookie’ was her favourite, because it brought a huff of a laugh, and a shoulder nudge. And in the end, that’s what it was all about. Bringing out the playfulness in Daryl meant the world to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see more, feel free to follow me on Tumblr. My TWD blog is [shippingrickyl](http://shippingrickyl.tumblr.com)


	2. Staying human

If Daryl was on his own he would outlive them all. Physically, at least. He didn’t need a group to survive. He and Merle had been just fine on their own. With the same skills he’d have made it alone too.

But Carol knows that he needs them to stay human. With them sometimes it seems like he’s barely there and without them Carol aches sometimes to think what he’d become.

Daryl knows, too. Knows that getting attached is going to be the end of him. He knows he ain’t gonna die saving himself; he’ll go down saving someone he loves. It’s just a matter of odds. And he’s resigned himself to that fate. He only hopes he’ll get enough time with Carol to make his inevitable sacrifice worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see more, feel free to follow me on Tumblr. My TWD blog is [shippingrickyl](http://shippingrickyl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
